


Licence to Thrill

by chasingriver



Series: Arthur/Eames drabbles - AELDWS [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had sworn he’d never let Cobb near modified Somnacin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licence to Thrill

When Cobb suggested using Somnacin as a truth drug, Arthur calmly headed for the door. “Find yourself a new point man.”

“Wait,” he begged, “this time we’ll do it your way.”

Cobb’s way — eight years earlier — involved interrogating the drugged subject while the rest of the team fended off his angry projections with machine guns. It was a bloodbath.

“What was your way, pet?”

“More … James Bond than Terminator.”

“Kiss and tell? Better yet, fu—”

Arthur cut him off. “You wish, Mr. Eames. You ask subtle, leading questions. The mark doesn’t realize they’re giving away sensitive information.”

Eames pouted. “Not very Bond-like if you ask me.”

“It never worked anyway,” Cobb said, “but Yusuf might have fixed that.”

“This isn’t a valid test. I _know_ what’s going on.”

Cobb shrugged. “Then just test out the truth part.”

Eames dreamed them into a villa on the shores of Lake Como.

Arthur stepped out onto the balcony. “Very suave, Mr. Bond.”

“That’s not my real name.”

“I’ve always wanted to know: what _is_ your real name?”

“Eames.”

“Your full name?”

Eames flushed, but refused to answer.

“Well, this stuff’s useless if you can avoid the question.”

“So anything’s fair game?” Eames said.

Arthur shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Will my flirting ever get me anywhere?”

Arthur paused. “Yes.”

“Where, exactly?”

“Into that bedroom down the hall, if you ask nicely.”

“That’s all _I_ wanted to know. You?”

Arthur’s eyes turned serious. “Would this just be a fling for you?”

“Never, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in somnacin veritas (confessions under the influence of somancin)
> 
> Thanks to kate_the_reader for the beta!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] ChasingRiver's Arthur/Eames Drabbles - AELDWS 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680209) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver)




End file.
